Happy birthday Harry!
by 5MinuteMiracles
Summary: It's Harry's birthday and he is surprised as his three young children show them why they love him. Written for Harry's birthday (31st July)! One-Shot. Read & Review!


**Disclaimer: Harry Potter does not belong to me… That's fine, I can read it instead**

All was quiet in the house. It was early in the morning, and Harry was still asleep. Ginny, however, woke up early, to surprise her husband for his birthday. She quietly got up, and put some clothes on. She tiptoed out the room and went across the landing to wake up her three sleeping children. Lily, 2-years-old, was still sleeping, so Ginny picked her up and carried her to her brother's rooms. James' door was ajar, and she could see him sitting on the floor, playing with his toys. She went in and whispered,

"Hiya James. Let's go downstairs. Its Daddy's birthday and we're going to surprise him"

James leapt up and followed his Mum to greet his brother. They went into Albus' room, to see the 4-year-old colouring in on the floor. Albus looked up when he heard the door open and he grinned when he saw his family.

"Mummy!" He whispered loudly, "Its Daddy's birthday so I drew him a snitch!" He said proudly, holding up the drawing he was doing.

"Good job Al," she praised, before putting her fingers to her lips and indicating for them to go out the door. Albus nodded and went out the room.

When they were all downstairs, Lily began to stir. Ginny set her down on the sofa and she unglued her tired eyes. Lily yawned big and then noticed her brothers, sitting at the kitchen table. She clambered off the sofa and tried to get onto the chair next to Albus. Ginny picked her up and placed her, securely, on it. She then proceeded to make pancakes for breakfast; Harry's favourite.

"Lilyyyy, STOP!" cried Albus suddenly. Ginny spun round and saw Lily grasping Albus' picture. Ginny sighed and strode over to sort out the squabble.

"Mummy, Lily has my picture" Albus wailed. Ginny thought that Harry should be down soon, it was a very loud ordeal. Ginny gently prised the picture away from Lily and handed it to Albus. Ginny waited for Lily's wails to fill the kitchen and a moment later, Lily burst out crying. James was looking bemused at the argument between his two younger siblings and then stuffed his fingers in his ears when his sister bawled her head off. Ginny picked Lily up and quickly cast the muffliato charm on the stairs. Lily buried her head in her Mum's shoulder and Albus looked guilty.

"Sorry Lily" He mumbled, before holding up his picture for her to keep.

"No, Al. You keep it. Its for Daddy. Lily's being silly." She told him, pushing the picture down. Albus looked relieved and then got down from his spot on the table. James took his fingers out his ears and looked at his Mum.

"Mummy," he said, "I haven't got a present for Daddy." Ginny noticed he looked scared and she gently laughed.

"Why are you laughing! It's a bad thing! Daddy got me presents when I turned 7 and I haven't got him anything!" He looked very at shock with himself.

"You did get your Dad something, that's why I'm laughing" She told him, "You chose him that new broomstick servicing kit, didn't you?"

James' face relaxed and carried on eating his pancake.

"When Daddy come down?" Asked Lily, who had recovered from the argument very quickly. Ginny checked her watch,

"Soon" she replied.

After 10 minutes of waiting, footsteps were heard down the corridor. James, Albus and Lily all collided with him as they raced into the hallway.

"Happy birthday Dad!" James said. Albus and Lily continued to copy him.

"Happy birthday Daddy!"

"Hap birfday Daddy!"

Harry picked up Lily and hugged his sons.

"Ayy, thanks guys" he said, grinning. He walked into the kitchen and was embraced by Ginny,

"Happy birthday Harry," she said, before kissing him lightly, "You're getting older everyday" she joked. Harry smirked and said,

"Your next" She grinned, before turning around. Harry sat down onto a spare seat and put Lily on his lap. James joined him at his side and Albus thrust the picture up at his Dad.

"Whats this Al?" he asked, taking the picture from his son.

"I drew it for you Daddy. Do you like it?" He asked, waiting for his Dad's opinion.

"I love it" Harry told him, smiling. Albus clambered into his Dad's other side and Harry ruffled his hair. "Thanks buddy"

Albus grinned proudly again. James got down and went into the living room. He came back holding a little present, wrapped up. He handed it to his Dad who opened it.

"Wow James! Thanks!" He exclaimed.

James looked really happy at his Dad's reaction and swiped Harry's pancake of his plate.

"Oi!" Harry said, laughing.

At the end of the day, when Lily was finally settled and James and Albus were tucked into their beds. Harry swung Ginny around and landed on their bed. He kissed her passionately and mumbled in her ear,

"What about the present from you, Gin?"

"I was just getting to that" Ginny whispered back, and she pulled the covers over themselves.


End file.
